Hated Holiday
by Desenchanter
Summary: No matter what they find a way to each other on New Years to drink and screw around. One thing’s certain, Inuyasha’s sure to be shocked to hear Kagome’s New Years resolution involves a... what? OneShot.


**Summary:** Their New Years tradition, no matter what they'll find a way to each other to… drink a profound amount of alcohol and a rump in the sheets? Well, not everyone enjoys the holidays. One thing's for sure, Inuyasha's sure to be shocked to hear Kagome's New Year's resolution involves a… what? OneShot.

* * *

**|/\| ****Hated**_ Holiday _**?****|/\|**

**

* * *

**It's that time _again_; it somehow sneaks up on him each time even though it's the same exact day every year yet he still tries to ignore that simple fact. Cursed Christmas was the worst; they lived in _Japan_ for god's sake! Why should that holiday even matter? As if he'd celebrate it, it was painful but he endured another holiday at Miroku and Sango's but this year with their brand new baby girls, oh lord, how he hated it. Nothing but whining little twins and frantic new parents _but_ the food was good and what more mattered?

Then, _again_, he didn't notice the days spin by so he invited a cute temp out to the ice skating rink in the middle of Tokyo that she had been talking about all week—it got him instant points, 'oh, you actually listen to what I say?' she was overjoyed. Ayame, a natural redhead—or so she says, he planned to figure that out tonight—Japanese girl, how many of those could there be?

"Inuyasha!" She laughed as she grabbed onto his arm, gaining the support she so desperately needed to keep herself from falling.

"I thought you said you knew how to ice skate," he retorted with a smirk as he took her other arm so she could stand up straight again.

"That's right," she chimed while they wobbly began forward, he knew what he was doing, her not so much. "I _knew_ how to, but it's been ages. I haven't ice skated since I was a child, how about you?"

"I used to do it all the time, all season long, my best friends took lessons and forced me to go along with them," he shivered at the memories only to hide how… precious they were. It was girlish, _ice skating_? But he looked forward to going to pick up his friends each Tuesday and Thursday. They'd eat something from the lousy cafeteria and then go ice skate for an hour before they headed home. His friends returned to the same place, he went just down a floor in the apartment complex to his mother.

Good memories… really, really, good ones. Of the days before _that_ happened.

Fucking holidays.

"Inuyasha!" A shrill cry called out to him. He _actually_ shivered as he turned around in one, swift, motion to look at a girl high up on the bridge who was waving her hands frantically above her head.

"Who's that?" Ayame inquired as she tripped over herself to look over to the same spot.

Was it that time of the year already? He sighed heavily as he waved weakly back, how'd she find him? Miroku knew… so that meant Sango knew and that's that.

"A friend of mine," he murmured back, "let's keep going."

"Alright," she smiled as he took her hands and led her around only once more before he almost fell over himself when he saw that she was right at the brick of the rink. How'd she get down there so quickly?

"Stay here," he grunted before he skated over to the rim, leaving Ayame to fall right on her bottom. "Are you early?"

"Me?" The ebony waved beauty objected, "no, it's December thirty-first."

"But it's noon on the thirty-first so you're early," he shrugged before glancing over his shoulder just in time to see Ayame manage to get back up with the help of a stranger—a handsome brown haired, blue eyed stranger at that.

"Am I?" she mused slightly before wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer and up against the railing that divided them, "get off the ice and take me home."

"I'm on a date," he grumbled while he unlocked her arms and pushed off, "I'll see ya' later."

"Inuyasha," she squealed, "you jerk!"

"Bye," he mocked before turning away, "you shouldn't come early!"

"It's only a few hours!" She shouted back. He was impossible, that much would never change…

**|—(x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x) (x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x) (x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x) (x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x) (x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x)— |**

"Fuck me," he gasped as his hand gripped his shirt while he almost fell over right after he walked into what he thought was his safe and sound apartment. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha," she giggled as she kicked her legs that dangled off the couch about, "did I scare you?"

"How'd you get in here?" He grunted back as he closed his door and _locked_ it, like he always did. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder around to make sure everything was in order.

"You gave me a key a few years back, remember?" She taunted as she dangled hem in front of his face and just as she thought he lurched for them only to have her pull 'em alway right in time. Another laugh broke out as he toppled upon his couch, "klutz."

"That's calling the kettle black," he snarled, "why are you early?"

"Only a few hours!" She replied in a fluster, "how come that matters?"

"Where'd you come from?" He shrugged before he resituated himself on the couch so she could slide off the arm of it and down beside him.

"Do you not read my e-mails or are you _that_ forgetful?" She scoffed with folded arms and a firm pout, "asshole."

"You send _one_ e-mail maybe every two months! I'm busy, you move around like a gypsies, too, so just answer the goddamn question," he demanded.

"France," she gloated with a boastful shrug, smirk, and slight tilt of her head. "Parlez-vous français?"

"Huh?"

"You ignorant man," she jabbed before popping off the couch and heading towards the kitchen, "you should travel more, Yasha-kun!"

"Stop calling me that!" He growled back as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to one of those god-awful New Years specials that she always put on.

"Where's the champagne?"

"Same place it always is, moron!"

In a moment or two she came out with a bottle and two glasses, he popped it open and poured it for them. For the time it took them to get through with one bottle—about an hour, tops—they tried their best to rekindle lost ties. It didn't take that long for them to fill the other in on what transpired that year. After all, little changed in Toashi Inuyasha's life. He still worked in advertising, he still liked it, he still made the same big bucks, and he still hadn't a serious relationship. She made sure to tease and pry about the red head from the ice rink and he made sure to point out that she wasn't there—meaning, nothing was going to happen. Classic Inuyasha, if he didn't sleep with the girl soon she wasn't worth the effort.

Her life was the more interesting of the two, both blatantly admitted to it. Miss Jack-of-All-Traits who now spoke four languages—three of them European since she preferred to wonder about that continent—and was working on Chinese just in case they decided to take over the world anytime soon. For the past year she'd been living in Bourges, France and _adored_ it. Currently, she worked a translator for some big named electronics company that had to deal with its sister company in Kyoto. It was a fine job but she wasn't too attached to it, she felt as if she'd be leaving there soon.

"Whoa, a whole _year_ at the same company, what is that a new record?" He had to jest after he had gotten the second bottle—this time, red wine that she had imported with her from France—ready for them to devour.

"Oh, haha, laugh it up," she mocked right back, "at least my life is interesting."

"And completely unstable, when was the last time you lived somewhere for more than one year?"

They both knew the answer to that… six years ago but instead of lamenting over that they quickly changed the subject because… they could never talk about _that_, what sparked their six year long tradition of drinking and fucking. Well, the screwing part hadn't started until five years ago, but it didn't matter.

"I miss her," Kagome mused as she leaned back into his embrace, her head resting against his shoulder as she turned her head to see the clock strike _midnight_ and—just like every year before—they were gone by that point.

"I miss her, too," he always replied before taking her empty glass and setting it beside the fourth empty bottle that had fallen upon the ground. That was the last thing they ever bothered to say to each other before she rose upon her knees to wrap her arms around his neck, their alike auburn eyes would always lock right before they shut and closed the space between their lips. His hands would always rummage up from the back of her thighs to her bum then to the bottom of her usually festive yet somehow fashionable shirt to pull it off. Hers would always run under his sweater, they'd part at the same time to pull the others shirt off before colliding again and changing position so that his arms were wrapped about her as she lied back down on the couch and he propped himself above her.

That was when things always changed up.

For a while they just enjoyed the feel of the others lips, their tongues tangled while exploring the others mouth, their hands wondered about the foreign body they knew so well only once a year. It wasn't until her hand gripped a fair chuck of his short jet black locks that he knew she was ready to have her skirt hiked up and panties ripped off savagely. She was the one that unlocked his throbbing need from its cloth chamber to stroke at it, teasingly, yet still found a way never to let his lips move to far from hers. When she gripped him to tug and summon his deepest desire to the surface he tore away whatever fine bra she happened to have one that evening and finally found a way to pry his lips from hers—not without her teeth nipping at them before they migrated down her neck, to make a stop here and there on her collarbone before they made it to the mountainous valley.

As she taunted him more with a squeeze, or a wicked brush of nothing but her finger tips to remind him she _could_ just stop, she didn't need to help him with what was beginning to build up, he did the very same to her erected pink nubs. Whoever lost the fight for power got the bottom for the first round, and that _always_ happened to be her—she always moaned his name. He had a trick, though, since his mouth was always consumed with her as it was even if he _did_ groan out her name it would be a muffle and she wouldn't be able to catch it.

"You lose," he still grinned as he pulled away from her ever so slightly and pushed her hand away from him—however hard that might be to do—so he could situated himself. Never did he have to bother with the time to open her thighs since she was more than happy to oblige, she even spewed one over the side of the couch to allow him ample space before he plunged into the tight chamber he only got to experience _once_ a year.

Not even this, though, could purge the cursed holiday of the taint that tortured the both of them. It was always close to doing it, though.

Then, they didn't bother to hold back gasps, groans, moans, or muffled cries. He set the pace but that didn't mean she submitted fully, her hips would turn a trick every once and a while to remind him that _she_ knew what she was doing, that _she_ knew what he liked better than anyone else on the planet. He always groaned then and grasped the couch for more support, never had he given into the ecstasy before her and this year wasn't going to be the first time even though she tried her best to make that reality.

He pounded into her once more and she was certain she'd lose their second competition, _no_, not this year, "Inuyasha," she gasped, "I wa-want to try something new!"

It took too much time for him to process what she said through the fog of pleasure that intoxicated his mind even more so than the alcohol, "_ah-_alright."

With effort she managed to get into the position she yearned for, the one that she _knew_ would help her become victorious. She folded her legs criss-cross upon his firm abs that she just adored to touch but not right now—she shouldn't think about how glorious his body happened to be. And just as she thought he moaned and leaned forward more, breaking his rhythm just like that.

She was tight to start out with but fixated like that she was--_oh,_ it was too good, he couldn't think, he couldn't even move from fear of releasing before her.

"Inuyasha!"

Oh, gods, she rocked him so he clenched his fists and started where he had left off but slower, he couldn't go faster… "Kagome, fuck."

That's what she aimed for, that yearning, ghost of a voice that told her 'yes, yes you are winning'. But then he almost pulled out all the way, she only had a millisecond to fret before he pounded in with one, swift, stroke to hit her favorite spot _just_ right for the final time. Neither could take holding back any longer.

They tied for once.

**|—(x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x) (x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x) (x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x) (x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x) (x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x)— |**

"You leavin' already?" he grumbled as he rolled over on his bed and almost right out of it, but didn't bother to open his eyes all the same.

"Nope," she chimed back as set down the photo that was always across the room sitting upon his dresser. The picture of him holding close a girl that looked so much like Kagome but wasn't her. The girl that… she shook her head before she bounced back into bed. She wore nothing but one of his old shirts as she knelt beside him. She couldn't help it, it was far too tempting, she had to pock at the man's back.

"Knock it off," he growled back, "how can you even be up?"

"I'm a morning person," she hummed back as she let her fingers dance down his bare back, "don't tell me you have a hangover." She laughed at his simple grunt of a reply. "Light weight."

"Fuck off."

"So crude, you need to wash your mouth out with soap," she teased before lying down upon him, her cheek resting against the spine of his back, "last night was pretty good, huh?"

"Mmhm," Inuyasha, a man of few words, it was nice to know that some things never changed. For that, she had to smile to herself.

"Want to hear my New Years' resolution?"

He knew it, it had been the same exact thing for the past five years. Get over what happened, let the past be past, not come back next year, and go say goodbye to her at her grave. Higurashi Kikyou, her older sister by two years—the same age as Inuyasha—and her mentor. Higurashi Kikyou, his childhood love, his college sweetheart, and former fiancée. Higurashi Kikyou, the woman that died six years ago on that very holiday as she came to see them at one of their friend's New Years' party—the last either ever attended. Higurashi Kikyou, killed by a drunk driver.

There was no rhyme or reason to it, no lesson learned, nothing gained from it… it was just a random accident, one that the drunk fucker Onigumo Naraku walked away from with only a bump on his head. Ruining the two lives forever, did he? Or did they just give up on life then?

Even though Higurashi Kagome was a darling and charming girl on the outside she was just as dark as Inuyasha. _Romance_? She laughed in its face. _Marriage_? Never, it was a useless tie between two people that really didn't need to place such a title on their relationship so that all of humanity could judge them. _Stability?_ What good had that done her sister? So she moved around as soon as she graduated from college that year, first to Italy, then Spain, then Germany and jetted fairly quickly to Belgium, then the Netherlands—one of her favorites, mind you—and finally France. Never would she bother with Japan again, at least that's what she always told him.

And him? He didn't hide his cynical behavior. Did he never want the prospect of love again? No, he'd like to, he just hadn't found the right woman… sort of. Never bother to propose, to hope for marriage? No, really, he'd like that, he just hadn't… you know, found the right woman. He _hated_ change though, and that incident only reinforced it. He kept the same job, turned down a promotion or two—stupid in hindsight, huh?—and even kept the same apartment.

As always, he'd agree with her resolution, they'd go to their beloved's grave and wish her the best, talk to her privately, then say their goodbyes. It was only a month or two—three was his record—until he returned to kneel before it and talk about how his life was going. It was only a month or two—four at her most—before she e-mailed him to ask how things were and give him an update with how things were for her. Always she'd end it the same way…

_P.S. Expect me for New Years! Don't forget, or else!_

He'd always crack a smile, how could he have one without her? He couldn't imagine how depressing that'd be; she was all that got him through the hated holiday. They couldn't forget, no matter how often they swore they would.

Finally he bothered to ask, since apparently she didn't take his silence as a question, "what?"

"I'm going to have a baby."

"Right," he began as he usually would until the words set in, his eyes popped open and he sat up quickly, pushing her away mistakenly in the processed. "_What?!"_

"I'm going to have a baby," she repeated as if she was talking to a five year old. She was fairly certain she said it clearly the first time; she just pulled herself up so she could rest her back against the backboard. "What? Are you that shocked? I'm twenty-eight, I'm not getting any younger, and I've always wanted a kid."

"So you-you are dating someone?" he stuttered with a cocked brow and awe-struck expression etched into his face.

She shook her head with a shrug, "no."

"Then… how are you going to have a kid?" This wasn't happening, he was dreaming, this was just some really weird alcohol induced dream, right? If not, how could she sit there so nonchalantly and tell him this! It was ridiculous.

"Obviously from a sperm donor," she ridiculed with a roll of her pretty hazel eyes, "I've already specked out some. I think I'll either move to Denmark or back to the Netherlands—"

"Whoa!" He had to stop her there, "what the fuck?"

"God, are you an idiot?" She sighed, "you know, a _sperm_ bank. It doesn't take a one night stand to produce a baby, Inuyasha. I've already found a few that seem like they'd be the perfect material. One had an IQ of—"

"You can't have some stranger's baby!" That was the _stupidest_ idea he had ever heard! And from someone that was supposed to be so smart, too. His face would freeze in the scowl it had formed if she did flick him in the nose like she did so his hand would slam up to his face.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, now do I? You know that I never want to get married and I can't ask anyone I know, 'hey, you wanna have a baby together'? I don't need a guy in the relationship anyway, your mom raised you all by herself and looking how well she did—"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm a fucking mess," he spat behind his hand.

"But that's not your mom's fault," it was Onigumo Naraku's, and they both knew that. "I can't believe you're freaking out so badly over this."

"This is huge! How would I not!? What did you think I would be, 'hey, that's great!'?"

She shrugged once more, "yeah, sort of. I was hoping for a little support here, Yasha."

"Su-Support?" How the hell was he supposed to give her that when she obviously—in his false opinion, at least—hadn't thought this through enough.

"Oh my lord, you are such a baby!"

"You can't be a mom! You are a spur of the moment type of person, you want this now but after you're knocked up you'll change your mind!"

"You are such an ass!" She shrieked before throwing one of his pillows in his face. That gave her just enough time to get out of bed and speed out of the room before he could follow in nothing but his boxers. "I've been think about this all year! I want a child! I'm going to have one, whether you support me in my decision or not! Sango thinks it's a good idea!"

"You only want a kid because Sango just had two!" He accused when he finally corner her in the kitchen, her back to the counter as he placed his hands to either side of her so she couldn't escape.

"That's not true! My biological clock is ticking and it's telling me have a baby!"

"You're impossible!" He yelled right back only to have her try to push him away but she failed. He was the stronger of the two, as always.

"Are you saying you never want children!?"

"Of course I do! But it's not like I can just go to a fallopian tube and egg shop! It's not as easy for us guys as it is for you," he argued right back, narrowing his eyes on her as she did the same to him.

Then something seemed to snap in her head and a smile took over as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, "do you really want a kid?"

Her new cheer only made him more suspicious and tense up, "sure…"

"Wanna have a baby with me, then, Yasha? That way it won't be a strange and we can both get what we want."

His mouth literally dropped at the proposal, could she get any dumber? Honestly, he used to be so sure even though she seemed ditzy and a basket case she was still the smarter of the two. Was he that wrong? Then again… him and her would probably make a pretty cute kid but, "I live in Japan, you don't, like that'd work."

He had a point which brought a pout to her lips and silence between the two for a few minutes.

"How about… if you agree, then I'll move back to Tokyo. I can find a job here with ease and you could help me find a place."

"I… Kagome," he murmured as he took her arms away and a step back, "you really don't think things through fully. You always say one thing and it's a whole new story the next month—"

"I'm really serious about this, Inuyasha!" She stated firmly with a stomp of her foot even, "_really_, I want a child. I'm going to have one with or without you but I… I'd prefer it be with. It would probably be better if I moved back to Tokyo anyway, so my child could be close to his uncle, grandma, and great-grandpa. You don't have to make any definite decision right now; you can have some time to think about it. OK? "

If she was serious then… he didn't need time to think about it, was that bad? It didn't matter either way, "I'll do it."

"Inuyaha—" she about groaned before he could butt in.

"I'm serious if you are, but only if you are." It took some time but her prying eyes seemed to get the answer they were looking for, her same carefree smile crossed her lips as she reached out to beckon him into a hug. With reluctance he did but once he wrapped his arms around her he didn't feel like letting go. "Can we get married then?"

"Oh my god, Inuyasha!" She complained as she pushed him away but he didn't let go, she just got enough space so she could glare up into his eyes, "you know how I feel about that type of thing!"

"I don't want to have a child out of wedlock!"

She just rolled her eyes and scoffed below her breath, "who would have thought you would care about such things?"

"Come on! It's not like we'll date other people if we have a kid together," he protested as he pulled her closer.

"What if I want to see other people?" She bickered right on back.

He opened his mouth for a bit before any words bothered to find their way out, "you'd fuck another man after you had my kid!?"

"Well, not when you word it like that!"

"Kagome! Do you want to have my child or not?"

It was her turn to open her mouth in amazement as her brows furrowed, "really? We _have_ to get married…?"

"God," he finally let her go and took a step away and turned around, "not if you really don't want to. I'd just feel more comfortable if we did."

Aw, did she go and hurt his feelings? Even though he acted like they were as solid as stone they weren't, he was a softy on the inside so she sighed and took a step forward to trace his spine, "do you love me?"

Did he… love her? Higurashi Kagome? Why was it so easy for him to find the answer, that was a good thing, right? "Yeah."

"Not because of my sister? Just because of me? Because I'm Kagome?" She murmured before sliding her hands around his chest and pulling him into a hug.

"I've never seen you as her," he mumbled back, "you know that."

Somewhere along the line of their fling nights, e-mail relationship, and few phone calls it happened. Something clicked, he fell for her. It seemed cheap and easy but it was true, he hated it—he'd never admit it—but he sort of looked forward to New Years now…

"I love you, too," she finally whispered back before groaning and giving in, "I'll only agree to marry you if we elope to Vegas! I've never been."

"Vegas?" he grumbled before turning around to see her pout playfully.

"Las Vegas, in the States," she drew out, "don't be stupid."

"Are you kidding me?" he awed, but she just shook her head. "Fine… whatever, god, you're so weird. You don't want some big flowery, white wedding?"

"No," she scoffed, "I just want you, me, some chapel or! Better yet! We could just skip that and sign the documents—"

"No," jeez, here he thought he knew what woman wanted and she throws him this curve ball. Was she the only one that wanted such a thing? He'd probably never know, "we'll go to Vegas."

"Good, we can roll up the wedding and honeymoon all in one package!"

"Yay," he sighed before she kissed him. For the first time it was without the intention of ending up rolling around on the floor, couch, or bed with him. It was just a kiss, a loving, tender kiss.

Though, they still ended up merged on the counter.

**|—(x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x) (x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x) (x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x) (x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x) (x){**o**}(x){**o**}(x)— |**

_**~Two Years Later~**_

"Ah, Nobu! Aren't you a cute little bubu?" Kagome gawked while she was kneeling upon the floor and holding her sons' little hands as he stood before her, he kept pulling her hands up and down as he laughed.

"Stop talking to him like that," Inuyasha grunted before he sat down behind Nobu so he faced Kagome, "he's not a baby anymore."

"Of course he is!" She protested, puckering her lips all the way she always did when he bickered about the way she babied their boy, "you will be one today, though, huh? Nobu, this is such a big deal! One whole year! Aunty Sango and uncle Miroku will be here with your cousins soon to celebrate! Your grandma, granna Izayoi, uncle Souta, and great-grandpa will be coming, too! How exciting? Right? Aw, you are happy, aren't you?"

"If you don't stop talking in that baby voice, woman, I will ki--" but he pressed his lips as his son turned his head to his daddy to shine his auburn eyes at him.

"Aw, that's no way to talk to your wife," Kagome pouted as she let go of Nobu so he could wobble over to his father just like he wanted to. As always, Inuyasha welcomed him with open arms. "He's so cute, each day he looks more and more like you."

He just smiled briefly before Nobu did what he recently loved best, grabbing a chunk of hair and yanking with all his might—which happened to be more than many had expected for such a tiny child."Ah, Nobu!"

"Oh, Nobu," Kagome giggled, "that's a good boy, right?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha grunted as he unhocked his son's hand from the hair he so desperately grabbed at, "'cause you _always_ think it's funny when he does that to you."

She just smiled some more, he was still the same man, still the same attitude, still the same problems, but still a great father.

Would you like to know a secret? She hadn't planned on getting married two years ago—though, she couldn't say she was sorry they did—but her _real_ New Years resolution that year was… to get Inuyasha to agree to have a child. Funny, hm? It worked out so well.

She wouldn't have it any other way and she knew neither would he. Expect, well, he had already began to bug her about having a second. He wanted a daughter, she supposed she did to, but how about they make that their next years' resolution?

"I love you, Nobu. I love you, too, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah," he murmured back before pulling Nobu into a bear hug, getting a squeal of laughter from him, "I love you, too. And so does Nobu."

"Of course he does, I'm his mummy, I'm his favorite," she teased.

He just rolled his eyes, "do we have to start _that_ again?"

* * *

**N:** Another holiday themed fanfic, really? Yep. Hope you enjoyed, hope you review, and thanks for reading!


End file.
